1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to triazole-derived acid-esters or ester-amide salts as antiwear additives for hydrocarbyl lubricants and/or fuels.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of triazole derivatives, such as benzotriazole, and 1,2,4-triazole, have been well known for their anti-corrosion, metal passivating properties as well as biological properties in a variety of lubricant applications, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,206 and 4,456,539, and fungicide/biocide applications.
The use of carboxylic acids, such as oleic acid, and the use of succinic anhydride derivatives, such as dodecenyl succinic anhydride-alcohol adduct, have been extensively reported as having beneficial antirust properties as well as detergency/dispersancy characteristics.